Father's blessing
by TradSterek
Summary: TRAD - Drabble / Trache de vie - John a vécu beaucoup de choses dans la dernière décennie, beaucoup de haut et de bas, beaucoup de drame, beaucoup d'inattendus.
Auteur : Grahamcrakr

Titre : Father's Blessing.

Couple : Sterek.

Série : Teen Wolf.

Traductrice : TradSterek

Rappel : je suis dyslexique et dysorthographique.

Disclamé : Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers est au créateur de Teen Wolf, l'histoire appartient à Grahamcrakr. Je ne fais que la traduire.

Note de la Trad :

Je vais essayer de faire au plus vite. Dans le but de m'améliorer en anglais et de pouvoir découvrir de nouvelles histoires sur ce paring que j'adore, je me suis mis à traduire. C'est l'une de mes premières et je continuerais à en publier d'autre avec un rythme variable. Je ne peux néanmoins rien promettre parce que la vie est faite d'imprévu. J'ai un autre compte, celui-ci étant créé exclusivement pour les traductions. Et en priorité des traductions de fanfiction Sterek.

En ce qui concerne cette histoire. J'ai bien sûr eu son autorisation ! Je ne poste une trad que si j'ai l'accord de l'auteur. Comme les liens ne passent pas ici, je vais faire sur mon profil un petit sommaire avec le titre, l'auteur et des liens pour que vous puissiez retrouver l'original facilement.

Enfin, j'ai traduit comme je le pouvais. J'ai eu du mal à ne pas faire de mot à mot. Et quand cela se produit et qu'une phrase ne veut rien dire, j'ai du mal à imaginer une bonne traduction. Parce qu'il faut prendre une certaine liberté pour que la phrase soit un sens et que j'aime être au plus près du texte. Si il y a des passages a amélioré, que vous avez une autre traduction, fait moi le savoir. J'avoue m'être aidé aussi de Google traduction pour certaine phrase quand je ne comprenais vraiment pas. J'espère l'utilisé de moins en moins par la suite bien sûr ! Si vous avez des astuces à me donner n'hésitez pas !

P.S : Je suis dyslexique et dysorthographique. J'ai corrigé au mieux mes fautes. Si quelqu'un soit corrigé ce texte, n'hésitez pas. Sinon bonne lecture !

La bénédiction du père.

John a vécu beaucoup de choses dans la dernière décennie, beaucoup de haut et de bas, beaucoup de drame, beaucoup d'inattendus. Depuis qu'il sait tout sur les êtres surnaturels qui ont pris résidence dans Beacon Hills, et apprit que son fils était profondément impliqué dans ce monde secret. Chaque jour, il se lève se demandant ce qui dans le monde va se passer ensuite, priant que sa femme est surveillée pour lui et Stiles.

Ce qu'il ne s'attendait pas dans cette dernière décennie était que Stiles soit bisexuels et admet sortir avec Derek Hale, une des créatures surnaturelles. Il ne s'attendait définitivement pas à ce qu'un an après de la confession de son fils, à avoir la visite d'un loup garous lui demandât la permission et la bénédiction de se marier avec son hyperactif de fils. Ou le oui qui a été donné en toute confiance.

Maintenant, il était là, marchant dans sa cuisine, regardant son fils et son beau-fils depuis 4 ans interagir pour faire le petit-déjeuner. Stiles était tout près des fourneaux, tendait le bacon qui était frit et Derek était en train de verser le café dans deux muges, un café simple et noir, l'autre avec trois sucres.

Derek traine derrière Stiles, glissant son visage dans le coup du plus jeune, le parsemant tout le long de baiser faisant doucement glousser Stiles, « arrêt toi ! Je cuisine. »

John ne peut pas entendre ce que Derek chuchoté à l'oreille de Stiles, mais quand il voit Stiles se tourné dans les bras du loup-garou et se pencher pour l'embrasser, il devine que ça doit être « Je t'aime ».

John décide finalement de son montré, bien qu'il soit sûr que Derek savait qu'il était là. Il marche dans la cuisine, se dirige vers le pot à café. « Bonjour, vous deux ».

« Oh, Hey, papa ». Stiles pousse Derek vers la table avant de glisser le bacon cuit dans une assiette. « J'ai fait des pancake pour le petit déjeuné. Tu en as le droit à deux, mais seulement si tu réduis le sirop. »

John s'assoit à la table. « Tu dis que j'ai juste un pancake avec un peu de sirop si je peux avoir du bacon ? »

« N-Non. Pas de Bacon »

Derek glisse un morceau de bacon dans l'assiette de John, un sourire malicieux sur son visage. John lui tapote l'épaule. « Il doit définitivement rester. Je donne ma bénédiction à un homme droit. »

« Derek ! » Stiles gifle sont avant-bras.  
« Quoi ? Je veux être sûr que mon beau-père soit à nos côté un long moment. C'est ainsi qu'on a pu se marier. »  
« Tu as eu la permission de te marier avec moi après avoir donné du bacon à mon père ? »  
« Plus comme un porterhouse steak* » Taquine Derek.  
(* J'ai cherché sur le web, c'est un gros Steak)  
« Un steak ? »  
« Relax, Stiles. Tu ne peux pas dire quand ton mari est en train de plaisanter ? Derek à gagner ma bénédiction longtemps avant même qu'il t'a demandé en mariage. »

Tous les deux, Stiles and Derek, avait l'air surprit par ça. John continue, « Je peux voir combien Derek t'aime. Je sais qu'il veut renoncer à sa vie pour toi avant que tu ne sois blessé. Peu importe quoi, quand j'aurais quitté cette vie, je veux savoir que mon fils va bien. Et je sais que Derek peut le faire. »

« Papa…. » Les yeux de Stiles étaient vitreux avec des larmes, mais un grand sourire était sur son visage montrant combien il était heureux et reconnaissant.

Derek tend la main pour prendre celle de Stiles dans une pression ferme, suivit d'un baiser sur sa joue. Stiles chasse le baiser avec un de ses propres baisers sur les lèvres de Derek.  
John soupire exaspéré, forçant le couple à ce séparé. « Peut ton mangé maintenant ? Je suis plutôt impatient de mangé mon bacon. » Il grommela dans sa barbe quelque chose comme quoi il mérite plus de bacon pour ce qu'il a fait pour eux.

« Merci, John »  
« Ouais, merci, papa ! »  
« Ouais, ouais. Passe-moi le sirop maintenant ».


End file.
